Within The Darkness
by Maroon Cross
Summary: Friends missing and memories in a twist, Miku struggles to remember what was the cause of this. As the tealette goes searching for the others, secrets are revealed as she ends up risking her life at every turn. Seems like the 'Worlds Innocent Diva' is not so innocent at all. When the games begin, will her darkest fears come true? Will love bloom, or break? Miku x Luka.
1. The Game Has Begun

**Hey! I know, I know. Another new story? Well I can't help it when my brain thinks of plots I can't seem to forget! The only thing that comes from Amnesia: The Dark Descend game for the PC would be the settings and monsters, not the plot. Along with the Saw pig-man and Saw himself from the Saw Series. Since it only has that, I don't think it belongs in the cross-over section...? Does it? It also has a small crossover with Siren: Blood Curse the games seeing ability.**

**BAH! Well here it is! Enjoy, Thanks for reading, and Reviews welcomed!**

**Pairing(s) either will or will not be: MikuxLuka, KaitoxLen, LilyxGumi, MikixRin, GakupoxYuuma, AllxAll (NO LUKAPO!), etc...**

**Warning: Might hold Gakupo bashing! Will be light!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids or the game Amnesia: The Dark Descend or The Saw Series! Some of the sayings and or riddles are from Saw, and some I made on the spot.**

**Summary: Friends missing and memories in a twist, Miku struggles to remember what was the cause of this. As the tealette goes searching for the others, secrets are revealed. Seems like the 'Worlds Innocent Diva' is not so innocent at all, trying to keep herself hidden has never been harder. When the games begin, will her darkest fears come true? Will love and friendship bloom, or break? Watch as Miku looks for clues while dealing with an inner conflict she doesn't even know she has.**

* * *

**Main:MikuxLuka**

Groaning as she sat up, Miku gripped at the bedsheets under her and gasped. This wasn't her room... Where was she? Looking around, she noticed that there were no mirrors in the room currently. She gently swung her feet from the bed and onto the wooden, carpeted floor, staring in awe at its old design and texture.

'_Where are the others?'_

Standing from the comfortable bed, she looked down. Concert clothes? Blurry memories erupted from her head, yet she couldn't fully make out what was seen. Shaking her head, she took in the room around her.

A big wooden cabinet with three drawers, a small wooden bed side table with a small compartment holding who knows what. A wooden closet, the bed, and a door to the left of the room where she thought she heard groaning.

Walking up to the big wooden cabinet, she opened up the drawers one by one and only found a few tinderboxes. She frowned as she held the small objects in her hand, observing it. '_Why would I need these?_'

Then it hit her. The only lighting was thru candles that were scattered across the room, no lightbulbs, no lamps. She raised an eyebrow, before closing the drawers and sighing.

'_Something tells me this'll be a looong_ _day_.'

Moving over to the wooden closet, she opened both doors and sighed in relief when she saw a lantern within it filled with oil. That's something that'll help light her way through this. Moving on to the small table beside the bed, she opened it and was surprised to find a key along with a note.

Looking around, she hesitantly picked up the key before placing it in her pocket after a brief examination then picked up the note left behind.

_'Rise and shine, Hatsune Miku:_

_Do you like playing games Miku? Cause I do..._

_You have done some rather serious wrongs Miku. Do you want to know what it is? Even if you didn't I would still tell you._

_Underage drinking, severe misuse of drugs, assault, murder, assassination, the list goes on Miku..._

_It seems the Number One Diva wasn't as innocent as the others believed. So lets play a game._

_During your... adventure, you'll meet several people that have been told that your death means their freedom, there redemption. Are you ready to fight to survive?_

_If you are also wondering about your friends, they are safely trapped inside of there designated rooms. To save them means you have to get through all obstacles in order to get them to safety and out of this haunted manor._

_Lets just end it here with surprises!_

_Hint- What one can't see, one can't get harmed._

_-Saw'_

Shocked, her eyes widened as she read the letter's contents a few more times before plucking the key out of her pocket. Taking a guess, she grabbed at the doorknob angered. It was her fault that everyone else got dragged in this? She clenched her hands into fists before snapping out of it as the door refused to open.

Inserting the key inside the lock, she gently turned it as not to make any unnecessary noise and smiled when she heard the gentle 'Clinck' of the mechanism opening.

Pushing the door open tenderly, her teal eyes gazed at the empty, eerily corridor that laid behind it. Looking side to side, she stepped out quietly as she braced herself.

...-

Noticing nothing was happening, Miku walked forward as she let her eyes wonder around the halls. Pictures here and there hung on the walls, showing paintings of an some old guy. Miku shrugged as she kept walking, only to stop at a door that appeared on her right.

She looked around again, showing cautiousness as she reached for rusty doorknob. She grinned as the knob turned before opening it slightly, peeking in to make sure nothing would pop out.

Seeing that nothing seems wrong inside the room she stepped inside letting her eyes scan the room once or twice just to be sure. She entered the room before rummaging through the closets, shelfs, and cabinets.

Her face split into a grin as she evaluated what she has found. Some more tinderboxes, a couple of oil refills, large and small. Another key, some sanity potions, or thats what it said on the label... And also some laudanum. Miku chuckled at this, isn't that a drug?

Finding there was nothing else to loot, she walked to the door only to freeze when she heard a groan. Miku breathed in softly and gently moved her way to the door, leaning her ear on it and listened.

Silence greeted her and she raised an eyebrow. Maybe the stress was getting to her...? She laughed at herself silently as she reached for the knob again. She must be hallucinating like crazy!

As she was about to open the door, she heard it again.

*_Arghhhssss_*

She heard a deep, throaty, groan that sounded like something was in pain. Biting her lower lip, she pushed the door open a crack before glancing outside.

Gasping at what she saw, she quickly closed the door before backing up. '_What-? What was that thing?'_ She looked around the room before panicking.

"What should I do?" She whispered as the door started pounding. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she gazed around the room for any kind of protection! Or a place to hide!

She wrapped her arms around herself before her eyes widened when she felt the crumple of paper. Having no time to take it out, she recalled the hint that was within the note before running to the closet and hiding in there, praying that she wouldn't get caught. The bed was a no-no since she wouldn't be able to get out and run in time should she need to.

'_Hint- What one can't see, one can't get harmed_' Miku scoffed, now is when she remembers it, right when she could've gotten killed.

She held her breath as she heard the door break down. Peeking out the closet, she analyzed the creature patrolling the room with disgust. It's head held weird saucer-sized eyes that were angled differently and they were slightly more apart. Its jaw was unhinged and showed its teeth on its upper jaw, its tongue flapping about.

Miku almost puked on its attire. It wore an outfit consisting of _strings. Strings!_ She inwardly gagged as the thing left and revealed its rear side with what looked like a thong. She also caught sight of its hands, one held a huge claw like structure surrounded by flesh and also a smaller hand with claws as well.

She paled when she thought of what could happen to her should she get caught.

* * *

When the thing left, Miku immediately ran out to look for an exit, it took a couple hours as she looted more and hid but she grinned when she turned the corner... Only to find another door, this time made of metal. Hearing the groan come closer, she cursed as she thought she lost that abnormal creature ages ago and hurriedly pushed the door.

Locked. Of-Fucking-Course!

Taking a key from her pocket, she opened the door and quickly went through it and locked it as she closed the door.

Leaning against said door, she jumped as she felt it tremble.

Moving along she took a quick look thru in her bag, which she found underneath a bed with a corpse on it. She didn't want to, but she was pretty sure she needed it more then the poor sap that laid in its own pool of blood...

She shivered as she imagined her own corpse like that, naked and bloodied.

Glancing within the sack, she took out the few keys she managed to spot and placed them in her pocket making sure they wouldn't fall out before moving on. She had more then 15 tinderboxes so she'll be fine for sometime, along with some oil canisters that would be able to help refill her lantern should she run out. She gently touched the sanity potions she had, along with the laudanum bottles.

Picking up the one of the sanity portions, she felt her head clear up and breathed more normally before she took a laudanum. Opening the bottle, she winced as the bruises from her body got touched with by her clothing before chugging the substance down.

Grinning as she sighed in relief, she put the empty bottles back into her pack before looking around. She was in a hallway now that was raining rose petals...

Shaking her head as she walked, she hoped that she'll run into the others soon. She had to warn them of the dangers that lurked within the walls.

Hearing a slam, Miku pressed herself to the walls to blend with the shadows before looking over the corner to see a wooden door swinging open. She turned her lantern off before sighing.

Hesitantly, she walked towards the door with her back still pressed up onto the wall before gripping at her head.

The concert. The kidnappings. The deaths. Everything passed by her eyes as the memories were forced into her brain, but she still only saw glimpses of them and growled frustratedly.

Moving away from the jaded edges of the concrete wall, Miku moved over to the open door and peered in.

Looked safe enough right?

Her eyes shone with distrust as the last time she saw a corridor or room like this, it ended up almost getting her killed. She bit her lip as she noticed the creature could always pop up anywhere and made a reminder to remember. Her mind went blank when she thought of how she'll survive if there are more different monsters lurking about. Her body tensed.

Her boots didn't make a sound as she went down the corridor the door lead to before going down some stairs. She was only partly surprised when she saw a note, but then faint as she saw a severed hand holding onto it with the blood still dripping with the scent of rotten flesh.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out as not to scream and alert any unwanted visitors before prying the note from the hand's clutches.

_'I see you've made it this far Miku..._

_Congratulations. You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore. _

_How about I add to your worry by giving you a friend to take care of? Do you think you can protect them along with yourself against that thing? How about the other creatures?_

_Can you help them when you have to kill other people who want redemption as well...? Those who want a new life?_

_The choice is your, Miku. Choose._

_Hint- Trapped below there is no sign of escape except up._

_-Saw'_

Miku froze as she heard an echoing laughter resound, a very hoarse voice broke into her head. "Oh yes, there will be blood." She shook her head. Seems she will have to get down and dirty while avoiding more of those... _things_. She gripped at the lanterns handle, glad she had a way of light when she needed.

Pushing at the only door in front of her, she inserted the key in when it wouldn't open before quickly and quietly walking through.

* * *

Gapping at the amount of water that flooded the floor before looking at her reflection and winced. She looked normal yes, but her eyes looked so dead, so hollow...

Putting a foot in the water, she immediately jumped back when splashing came closer to her and prepared to run. It might be Mr. Face, it was the name she had given the first monster. She put her lantern at her waist, turning it off for now.

She was more then shocked when she saw the splashing happening with nothing there. Picking up a rock she found near her body, she chucked it into the water, meters away from her and was disappointed when it didn't seem to move.

Looking around she spotted several limbs scattered around her before retching at the putrid smell. Lifting a severed leg, she threw it in the same direction of the rock and was amazed when she saw it move towards the rotting flesh.

Observing the creature that couldn't be seen, Miku counted 10 minutes till the thing came splashing back to her. '_Splash is what you'll be... and it seems you like to eat flesh' _She inwardly grinned at the name she'll call it, before frowning at imagining herself getting touched by it.

'Splash' then followed the arm she threw and Miku made sure to wait till it got there before she ran towards the table that was still above water. Picking up the key and the extras she found before looking around.

She glanced left and right for an exit from the flooded floor and was rewarded with finding a lever. Skipping over to it, she pulled it down before hearing the sound of a door opening.

Dropping a limb in front of her again, she sprinted over Splash before charging towards where she heard the noise come from.

Twisting right, she dropped another limb as she heard splashes follow her and continued with her tactic as she kept dropping body parts all over the water. Seeing a door just feet away had her pushing forward faster as she dropped all the rotting flesh from her hands.

She leaped for the door and grinned as it opened, letting her body tumble through.

* * *

Gasping for breath she grinned. "Yatta!" She quietly cheered as she heard shuffling come from beside her. She gently checked the door to make no noise, and seeing that it's locked she tried all her keys.

None of them worked. She cursed.

Looking around, the she remembered the hint before smiling at the vent like structure overhead.

She saw boxes around her and a lightbulb lit right above her head. Turning towards the unlit candles, she took a few tinderboxes out before lighting them. She didn't want to waste any oil.

Taking the boxes, she stacked them one by one before reaching the top. As she pulled her body up, the boxes tumbled down and she heard a gasp come from the room before more shuffling. Suddenly silence entered the room before groaning was heard again.

Miku thanked the gods that she managed to get up there in time or else she would've been screwed.

Standing up quietly, she looked around careful not to fall off the edge. She quickly looted the items available, which were more potions and oils, no keys this time.

Spotting something to her right, she turned and eyed the tunnel in front of her before shaking her head. Only one way to go anyway!

Going on her fours, she crawled through the dirt hoping she wasn't making any noise. Silence was the key to survival right now.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Groaning silently, she almost banged her head to bury it under the dirt and end it all. It felt like hours. She was bored. No one was there to entertain her.

As she kept crawling, she didn't expect the tunnel to collapse under her. Her eyes widened when she didn't feel anything to support her and tumbled straight to the ground.

Coughing at some of the dirt that fell on her, she snapped her head at the sound of a another gasp.

There in all her glory, stood one Megurine Luka gapping.

"Hehehe, Hey Luka-chan!"

* * *

Staring at the tealette in front of her, pink lashes blinked.

"Miku-chan...?"

Said girl leaped up before crushing the older diva in a bear hug. "Luka-chan! I found you!" Smiling at the childlike response Miku gave, Luka returned the hug ten-fold.

With their bodies crushed together, both of them grinned as they knew that the other wasn't just a figment of their imagination.

Letting go of a minutes long hug, Miku glanced at the door before peering out of its celled window. Hearing a clink, Miku looked thru the bars glancing left and right before seeing a wall gun hanging there with its activation at the doors handle.

Meaning you turn and open the door, the gun'll fire.

The pinkette watched curiously, Miku seemed very cautious. She saw a monster too, it had a blade attached to its arm with it's face cracked open with razor teeth. It wore tattered metallic clothing that made creaking sounds as it moved, she hadn't told Miku yet.

As monsters passed by her room, Luka would have hid after she covered the door with everything she found only leaving a small window open to see if the things were there or not.

Luka called out to the tealette when she saw her stiffen. "Miku...?"

Giving out a yelp, she didn't expect the younger girl to take off and drag her to the closet before closing themselves in. The pinkette blushed lightly as their bodies were molded once again, this time with Miku's front to her back.

Trailing a hand up to cover Luka's mouth, Miku felt her shiver at the touch trying to prevent moaning.

"Miku?" the tealette kept her hand on her mouth when they heard clinking go along from outside the room. Miku knew those things can break through doors.

After a few moments, she removed her hand and allowed the pinkette to speak as she gave a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"Those things are called brunts... I am pretty sure you saw them by now?" Luka tensed when she felt Miku nod.

"Are... Are there more?" Feeling another nod, Miku felt the woman pale. "Don't worry, their dumb. They can't see or hear you, they won't do anything." The door and barricades broke down, groaning resounded. The gun started so shoot causing sickening splatters to be heard before the clip ran out. Miku winced, that made **too** much noise...

As to reassure the pinkette more, arms wrapped around Luka's waist. "It's okay..." Miku trailed off her whispering as they heard the noise come closer.

Luka quickly turned as quietly as she could before wrapping her own arms around the younger woman's neck. Burying her face into Miku's shoulder for comfort.

Miku winced inwardly as she got images in her head. It was in black and white, outside the closet she was currently in and in the room Luka was trapped in. Miku cursed, how did that thing find them?

Her crashing to the ground and finding Luka must have caused a noise didn't it?

The images continued with a giant, bright blue star in the direction she was in and as it came closer her heart almost stopped.

Holding her breath as she saw through another things eyes stop at the door, she let the breath go as she saw the thing back up before leaving. The connection then got cut off.

They kept silent, waiting for a few minutes before getting out the closet.

Looking at eachother, they nodded when they glanced to the broken door. Exciting that way was not an option.

Looking up, Miku explained how to get back up to vent before they both decided to start stacking boxes before that thing returned. Making Luka go first, Miku trailed behind as they grabbed onto the ledge that didn't break from the tunnel before they started crawling.

"Mr. Face? Splash?" Luka questioned as Miku explained the things she had to go through before meeting up with her. Miku nodded, "Yup." She exclaimed tiredly. She had already looted the place Luka was before she left, making sure not to miss anything.

They need to find a place to sleep soon, food was fine since it ended up with Luka going through the kitchen before running into those things, so she has some bread, apples, and water which Miku stored in her pack.

They crawled for a few more minutes before coming over to a opening. Glancing out, Miku grinned as she saw it was another bedroom.

She helped Luka out before taking out her lantern, testing the door and nodded approvingly as it was locked and sturdy. Made out of metal too.

Looking around the room, Miku began looting again before finding the same old items. This time with another note.

_'The darkness is vast and open, be careful not to slip in._

_Sweet dreams Miku..._

_-Saw'_

She put the note in her pocket, grateful that Luka didn't see it before turning around. "Luka-chan?" The pinkette smiled at her before nodding. Miku sighed.

"I need to explain some things to you later, ne?" Nodding again, she stared curiously as Miku lit some candles in the dark room and with what was said.

"Let's go to bed." As Miku's small body got absorbed by the fluffy bed, Luka laid down beside her, sleepily mumbling a goodnight. Miku yawned tiredly as she grinned, "Nite'..." She didn't blow the candles out, cause they'll need to be able to see later on anyway.

* * *

"What happened Luka? How come where in this mess?" As Miku questioned her, they still laid on the bed not even sure if it was morning or not.

Just woken up, Luka snapped to it at the question while she snuggled in the tealette for more warmth as she frowned. "Its all blurry for me."

Miku moved her hands through pink locks, fixing it. "You too?" Feeling the nod, she suddenly hugged the pinkette who was surprised at the sudden she of affection.

"Miku...?"

"I'm glad I'm not alone anymore... I'm glad I have you..."

Smiling fondly at the young diva, Luka hugged her back again. "Come on, lets get going." Miku let go, then nodded. Reaching for her pack, she grabbed an apple and some bread, throwing the apple in Luka's direction gently. This would be their breakfast for awhile it seems...

"Yeah, lets get moving and find the others!"

Fishing a key from her skirts pocket, she fixed her hair before inserting the key into the door. Unlocking it as they breathed in before opening the door.

* * *

Miku clasped onto Luka's hand as they ran. Nothing was chasing them, but this manor was freaking them out. Doors bursted open without anything there, laughter resounded everywhere, and red globs were appearing randomly! She also thought she saw a man with a pigs head walking around dragging a body.

She chugged about five sanity potions before moving on as Luka looked at her curiously.

They were running cause' if they stayed in one place for too long then something freaky was always bound to happen! Turning a corner, Miku slowed to a stop at the sight of an open door before moving back slightly to press up against the wall. Luka crashed into her back lightly before she followed what the younger woman was doing.

Doing a shushing motion, Miku quietly told her to stay put before moving silently to the door ways side and looked in discreetly. Her teal orbs widened at what she saw.

In the room was a puzzle. A puzzle that had several holes in the ground filled with needles to the brim, Miku winced as she read the walls on the wall.

'**Find the key**'

She sighed before looking around the room for clues before she went and called Luka in for help. The older diva gasped before helping her scavenge the place.

Sighing as she was getting annoyed with not finding anything right then cause' they were in a rush, she raised her hand to point at each hole starting from left and going towards the right as she sang a small tune.

"Eni meeni mini mo, catch a Neru by the toe. If she hollers let her go, eni meeni mini mo!"

She pointed to the third hole from left to right before moving towards it and abruptly shoving her hand in as she moved around for a key. Every time something stabbed her arm, she groaned.

Luka rushed to her side and pulled her hand out just as Miku grabbed something from the dark abyss.

It was a key.

Miku grinned half-heartily as she put the key in her left sides pocket, the keys she already used were inside the sac she has. She laughed nervously as Luka glared at her.

"What were you thinking?"

"I thought that if we guessed ther was a- one, two, three, four...- A 25% chance that we'll find a key!"

"What if you didn't find the key in that hole?"

"Eheheh... Try another one...?"

Luka sighed before messaging her forehead, Miku could just be so reckless at times. She grabbed at a bandage wrap that they found on the way there before gently tending to the bleeding arm that the young diva had. Those needles sure were pointy, and deep too.

She washed the blood away before bandaging the wounds as Miku pouted, "Sorry Luka-chan..." Luka breathed in, "It's alright, just don't be so reckless again. What if those needles were filled with poison? What would we do?"

As Miku hung her head, Luka patted her teal locks before hugging her softly. "I didn't want you to feel bad, but it's only us two right now. We have to stick together, and find the others, in order to stay alive."

The tealette nodded showing she knew what was said before grinning up at the pinkette again.

"Alright Luka-chan! Now let's go, the others are waiting for us!"

* * *

**Sorry to say this but, the other stories updates might take awhile longer then usual it seems. Sorry!**

**But the cross-overs are these and I don't own anything!**

**Amnesia: The Dark Descend  
**

**Siren: Blood Curse**

**Saw: The Game Series**

**Vocaloid**

**Vocaloid is the main category and I don't know where to put this as a cross-over so I'll just leave it at Vocaloids section. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, more chapters will come!**

**Again, '_Cheated'_, '_Different Perspectives', _and '_Let The NegiToro Times__ Roll' _Will take a bit longer for me to update, but they are in the process of almost being complete since my head's ideas are stilled jumbled!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews welcomed! **

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	2. Are They Really Nightmares?

**Hey! Here with the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the first!**

**Eh... You already know that I don't own anything as sadly as this sounds... :C**

**_PAIRINGS:_ So there is definitely NegiToro (MikuxLuka), and the other pairings are a maybe...? But I'LL NEVER DO LUKAPO! I also might make this a _MikuxAll with the main girl being Luka_ since I never saw a fic that had it. I like making things that were never done before, so I guess that was never done yet. I guess your opinions are welcomed about the pairing(s). So right now, Miku's gonna have a lot of lovers. Negitoro conquers all though ^_^. Besides, she's also the world's Number One Princess! **

**At** **TheLastOne: Thanks! I try to update once a week to make my chapters longer though they usually end up as 1,100 - 5,000 something words! xD**

**At Paru-ch4n: Haha! Love ya too! Don't worry though, cause' maybe soon I might really be updating once a week and focus on finishing up/updating my stories instead of posting new ones each week! xD**

**At yuuki yami: Thank you! And Miku/Luka is THE BEST! I'll try to update quicker for you all.**

**At toolazytosigninsorry: Lol, nice name! xD Your right, closets and tinderboxes are your friends, but sometimes the jump-scares happen in the closets during C.S and sometimes you could use the tinderboxes and get caught by Mr. Face or known as the Grunt or even the Brunt. I watched the game too, I can't get the guts to play it! I suck with horror games xD!**

**At Sakura cc: Yeah, I sometimes tend to ignore disclaimers and read them after the story, then I'm like "Ohhhhh! Thats why!" Thanks, and I will! I always wanted to see an Amnesia/Vocaloid/Saw Fanfic! xD You played the game? Lucky! How was it? Did you get scared?**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything, and the scenes in below are made up! I don't even know how much the thing really cost? I also don't own the crossovers that'll be mentioned in this chapter along with other chapters. Like the game 'Id', it was a touching, fun, yet slightly scary game. The endings got me sad and happy. I wanted an ending where all three of them escaped though, that would have been so nice! 'Id/Eve', Garry, and Mary! Why do they pair Garry with Mary when she kills/tries to kill/take his place in the world? Makes no sense... I also changed some of the settings of the game to fit the story more...**

**I ramble too much... Enjoy!**

**WARNING: YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED ON THIS CHAPTER BUT ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED!**

* * *

**Main:MikuxLuka**

Sucking in a breath, she clenched her eyes shut and screamed. No tears escaped her closed lids as she thrashed about in bed. There happening again... Those nightmares... Those damned nightmares!

_Jumping over the gate to an abandoned apartment complex, her hair was covered by a black hoodie as she snuck through the window. The smell of rotting wood entered her nostrils as she walked along the broken halls. Turning right, she walked straight down a corridor before reaching the only room with a door._

_She didn't even bother to knock as she entered, ignoring the smell of rotting bodies around her. She quickly walked to the corner of the room to meet with a middle-aged man._

_He looked behind her, "You alone?" She nodded before removing the hood, teal hair fluttered everywhere._

_"Give me the usual." The guy chuckled, "Alright Miku, since your my most valuable customer I'll give you some extra?"_

_Hatsune Miku stood there grinning, "How much more?" The stranger took out a suitcase before dropping it down to the old, rusty table in the middle of the room._

_"Is this good?" Opening the case, Miku's eyes twinkled at the amount of Ecstasy, Heroine, Marijuana, and Weed contained within. It was twice as usual! "It'll be yours for a good $400?" _

_Taking the money out, she swiftly gave it to him before taking the case. She winked, "Thanks for the discount, drug dealer-san. I hope your brother has my other shipment as well?" _

_The drug dealer grinned before nodding, excited. "Yup! He's just round' the corner Miku-sama." Miku thanked him again before heading down the hall, this time taking left before entering another room without a door._

_"I'm here for my shipment." It was blunt, straight to the point the way he liked it. Out of the shadows stepped out a man who looked about twenty as the tealette stopped in the middle of the room._

_"Here. Its all $450. You want it?" His eyebrow raised as Miku dug into her pocket and pulled out the money again, this time throwing it at his face._

_"That was for drinking one of my bottles last time!" Eyes wide, he watched as she grinned. "Lucky I didn't kill ya' now, ya' know?" _

_Taking the other suitcase, she nodded to the man who did nothing but bow to her before heading to the roof. Time to let go._

_Opening both cases, she laid them side by side before taking a bottle of whiskey from the other bag. She had others do this for her cause' if she went by herself and the people were paid enough money, they'll squeal like pigs. So she paid them what they wanted._

_Taking a huge gulp of the liquor, she grinned emotionlessly as she rolled one before lighting it. She's smoked before, started when she was thirteen. Inhaling, she held it in for awhile before exhaling._

_Life was pretty fucked up._

She growled, there was no other way to deal with the pain! That was the only option! She groaned loudly as she remembered a more recent thing she has done.

_She raised the knife before slicing it across her pale wrists over and over again. Why? Why did she have to deal with the pain? Why did she have to fall in love with them?_

_Thoughts raced in her head, and the voices were there too... They were taunting her, they probably hated her too right? After what she's done! _

_She's so dirty... She's a dirty girl. A disgrace. A mistake. A regret! _

_The knife went deeper and she winced before smiling at the amount of red that coated her. Teal hair tipped with crimson... She laughed emotionlessly as she kept pushing the knife in._

She was awake, she knew that. But she just didn't want to face reality yet... Teal orbs snapped open as she stood from the bed, unknown anger shown in them.

Her hands tossed the chairs and tables away. She smashed the vases before shoving the bookcase down, she screamed again. Punching at the walls repeatedly, red was starting to splatter.

_She grinned happily before licking **his** blood from her hands, she moaned in delight. There was a spice of fear that mixed with his sour blood that gave it a tangy taste that she found addicting._

_His screams echoed from the room as she took his gun and shot at him. Once. Twice. How ever many times she wants! _

_"Yamero! Onegai! (Enough! Please!)" Ignoring his pleas, she continued..._

_After all, it was bonding time with daddy!_

She spazzed, eyes wide before she felt arms wrap around her. "Miku-! Sto-Stop it!" Hearing the pinkettes voice seemed to calm her before she grinned like a maniac.

"Ooh~ Luka-chan~" Her voice held a dark undertone that caused the older diva to back away, her eyes held a tinge of fear. At every step the tealette took, the pinkette took back. That was until she tripped that she had to crawl back.

"Don't tell me you fear me too...?" At hearing Miku's pained voice, she snapped to.

"Miku...? What's going on? Wh-Why are your eyes turning red?" True to what Luka was stuttering, Miku's teal eyes now had a hint of red in it. Every passing second made the red turn deeper.

"Are **you **scared, **Luka-chan...?**" Miku asked, this time more pronounced as her voice started to warp. Luka stared horrified when tears of blood started to fall from the tealettes cheeks.

"Iie! No! I'm not afraid Miku! Just-Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help!" Wind picked up from the broken window Miku made when she threw the furniture around.

Different peoples screams echoed around Luka as she gasped for breath, Miku stood there holding a bloody scythe before she gently stalked her way to the older woman.

Kneeling down, she hugged the surprised pinkette.

"**U**so-t_s_u**k**i... (Liar...)" Her voice was overlapping with others as the scythe was then plunged into her back. She gasped as blood spluttered out of her... "Gaugh!"

* * *

...- "Augh!"

She sat up with a startle as lithe hands roughly shoved her awake, the tears in her eyes were falling. "Luka? Luka what's wrong?" The concern behind Miku's words woke the pink haired diva back as she stopped thrashing after a few moments.

What was that?

Sh-She just saw Miku on the bed... she was screaming! Was it just a nightmare like Dream-Miku had been in? But what was with those memories? Did those things really happened to Miku? She was breathing heavily as the tealette hugged her, the tears never ceased. The dream was in a third person, she saw herself almost get killed!

By Miku no less...

Horror filled her eyes as she realized what she thought. Miku was too cute and innocent to do that! How could she ever think like that! Suddenly, the tealettes confession came. She had to tell her something, but both never had the time. Running, hiding, searching, looting is what filled their day.

Miku frowned as she held the woman, the sobs were racking her body. She made circles on the pinkette's back, "Shh, it's ok. We're alive, your safe... Mamotte ageru... (I'll protect you...)"

Her words seem to have struck Luka hard as the sobs continued. Miku looked around and was glad that they found an attic with a ladder being the only way to enter. Seems like the monster won't reach them.

She was also glad that it was really spacey, it was about five of them rooms combined and it held more _fresh_ fruit and bread. There was also a clean water canteen that would last them awhile.

Seems like this 'Saw' person knew they would be stuck there for awhile. The tealette was hesitant before she saw a note left behind with a key.

'_Miku._

_I decided to to show you some compassion and give you a room that could be known as your 'Safe room' to help you out. Before you throw this note out and leave the room, let me ask you this._

_When have I ever lied to you?_

_-Saw'_

There was more writing, but it seemed like her scratched it out. Miku was frustrated as she guessed for hours on what it could have said before she gave up and stashed the note in her bag with the rest.

She felt that this 'Saw' guy was like a father she never had, in a weird way. He just wanted to show her how precious life was, how she should be grateful to have it. He was just showing her that what she did in life were her mistakes only, about how they can affect those around her.

Miku was also grateful in that same weird way.

Hen... (Strange, weird...)

She snapped back when she heard Luka's sobs slowly die down, now the woman was just clutching at her like she was a lifeline. "Was it a nightmare?" At the nod, the tealette winced. Seems like both of them were getting those fucked up dreams, and the younger woman couldn't help but wonder what Luka saw. She decided to keep her's secret, she had to be strong for both of them.

"Luka-chan, you should stay here for now. I think I've found Meiko-chan in one of those locked rooms, I have the key now..." She trailed off before tucking her back into the bed.

She noticed that she never let go of her yet and smiled softly. "Luka-chan, is there something you want me to do before I get Meiko?" Luka nodded slightly before dragging the tealette into bed with her. "Don't leave... The nightmares will come back..." Miku shook her head, "We have to save our family Luka-chan."

Thinking for a moment, her teal eyes looked straight into blue ones as she spoke. "How bout' you just wait for me then? I'll be gone for a few minutes max. Promise."

"Promise...?"

Nodding, Miku giggled. "Promise."

Standing, Miku bent down to pick up a key from her sac before looking at the pinkette on the bed. "Imma' leave my stuff here and just bring the key, my lantern will stay here with you. I'll be back soon."

Moving to the bed, she kissed the pinkette on the forehead before her eyes widened when she felt arms wrap around her neck. "Luka..." She trailed off to stare worriedly at the teary blue eyes that belong to her companion before she felt lips on hers.

She did nothing but stare blankly as Luka closed her eyes and kissed her, before closing her own eyes to kiss back once the situation got through to her brain.

After a few minutes, the pinkette pulled back as she opened her blue eyes. "Please make it quick..." Nodding, Miku gave her another kiss before heading to the hatch.

"Alright!"

* * *

She crawled down the ladder silently before cursing. She has to tell them soon, it's starting to kill her for hiding it for so long... She touched her lips.

Luka kissed her. Does that mean that her feelings were mutual? The tealette managed a crooked grin, this was good she guessed. Taking a key out of her pocket, thankful that Saw gave it to her with that note of his. She gazed at it and was almost surprised when it was the key to the Wine Cellar.

She chuckled. That was Meiko for ya'!

Turning, she headed to the hallways before passing other doors that were already open and sighed as she found herself at the same spot after. Miku then stood in one spot before looking around her. She smacked her forehead.

There was a door that was covered by one of the open ones. She sighed before heading over to it and inserting the key in. Seriously?

As the metal door opened, she pushed through before hiding behind a large barrel. Something was shining in the darkness. She focused on it more and saw the jagged edges. Glass.

Broken glass littered the floor.

The tealette tried tiptoeing over it, flinching at every crunch it made before finally making it across. The sound of moaning was coming closer again.

Running to the only door visible, she flung it open before closing and leaning her body on it. Seeing darkness was still everywhere, she silently wished she had another lantern on her. The manor sure can be creepy!

She looked round, carefully sneaking her way over when she heard some muffled noises around the room. Imagine her surprise when she see's a brown haired woman dressed in red tied to support beam.

Quickly running up to her, Miku could see the brunette was glad to see her. She untied the woman before making a shushing gesture. "Walk now, explain later." She held onto the other woman's hand before peeking out the door. Meiko probably knew how serious she was since she followed exactly what she did.

Miku inwardly groaned. Those glass shards will be a pain-in-the-ass right now! Mr. Face is right there dammit! She racked her brain for a solution to their messed up situation, she could only think of a few.

1- Tiptoe across and hope it doesn't notice you = No! The glass would have made more noise since there are two people treading on it, they'd get caught in an instant!

2- Try to distract it before running = Nope. There was nothing to throw and that thing could see and hear! The Brute is the same, and she also heard of these blind monsters that'll always try to kill you on the notes that some other unlucky people left. Make too much noise means they might attract more monsters.

Or

3- Don't give a shit and get the fuck outta' there! = Fuck it.

Quickly sending a small prayer, she cursed after. Running, she didn't care about the the crunches made as they ran since the thing would've caught them anyway. "What's going on? Where are we going?" She heard the brunette shout. "Please just shut up and run! Follow me! Hayaku! (Hurry!/Hurry up!)"

She knew that she had to lose that thing before going back to Luka, it'll destroy there ladder! The only way in and out of their 'Safe zone'. Diving to the left, she dragged Meiko down with her as they waited. She silently looked for a note, or anything that she could take to regain sanity cause' the older diva with her at the moment isn't looking so well.

"What was that thing...?" She muttered, Miku sighed. If everyone they recover asks this, then she'll have to repeat her story over and over again.

"Long story short. Trapped here, need to find a way out, find friends, stay alive. That was Mr. Face, there is also the Brunt, or Mr. Tall, Splash or Lurky, and The Suitors. Mr. Face and Mr. Tall are Gatherers, they help this 'Saw' man get info to where we are and try to prevent us from passing. In other words, kill us. Lurky is an invisible out-of-this-world creature who sticks to shallow water, kinda like a fish. The Suitors are blind and rely on hearing, they often talk about a woman, of how they want to love her, kill her, or eat her. Literally. Lurkys can be small or big, it really depends on the water and such. There are several Gatherers, a couple of Lurkys, and 3 suitors. There is more but I haven't seen or heard of them yet, and before you ask, I know this by experience and the notes that were left behind... I also just noticed that there is always a strange red goo blocking are way back to certain places... Hmm..." As she pondered on her thoughts, Meiko froze.

"There are more of those creatures...?" Her mind malfunctioned.

More of those half naked things running around.

Trying to kill you.

Trying to _rape_ you...

Miku giggled softly. "Not rape Meiko-chan... Maybe..." She whispered quietly once Mr. Face disappeared. She waited for a few more minutes before standing and taking her twin tails out to redo and tighten them. "Wha?" The tealette shrugged. "Not my fault you were whispering out loud. Got no one to blame but yer' self!"

She lent a hand and helped the brunette up. "Come on, I think some of the others might be near if Mr. Face went patrolling again instead of returning where he came."

Leading the way once again, the tealette took notice of how she got there before running forward to follow Mr. Face. She was venturing into a place where she has only passed by once to lead Luka to safety, she paused. Maybe she should drop Meiko off first? She did tell Luka she'd be back soon...

Her eyes widened as she ran towards the 'Safe Room' before pushing Meiko up the ladder. "Hurry and be quiet!" The sounds of chains dragging caused her to go up the ladder as well to meet up with the older divas. As she reached the top, she quickly closed the door as silently as she could before turning to face the older woman as she sighed in relief.

At the questioning gaze Luka fixated on her, she couldn't help but groan. Time to explain _everything_ once again... FUCK!

"...And you have to beware of the Suitors, they think your the woman who turned them into what they are now and won't hesitate to kill you. Also I need to find more notes on this red goo, it seems to be everywhere!"

The pinkette did nothing but tuck herself back in bed and turned to her side. "When I wake up, this'll all be a dream..." the other woman with them seem to had the same idea as she laid on the bed as well and turned the other way. "A dream... Yeah..."

The tealette sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she gently moved over to her a sac filled with apples and emptied it onto one of the large wooden tables before bringing it with her. She looked through her original bag and took out the used jars and bottles, she has a felling she'll need it.

Opening the hatch again, she crawled down as a gasp was sounded from behind her and echoed across everything. She quietly took out the note that she took from some corpses and read them again. How to avoid them...? Hmmm~ Wah! There it was! She knew what the were, she just wanted to know if there was any way to sneak by them.

'_Those things... Those damned blind creatures... The Suitors... They are blind yes but there sense of hearing has improved drastically. My brother... Bless his soul was eaten by one of those fuckers!_

_They hear just about anything that's louder then when someone drops a penny! They hear everything..._

_**The only way around them is to stay quiet and watch your breath. Don't go to close to them either cause they might end up sensing your presence, I'm not to sure. So you'll have to be real careful.**  
_

_..._

_Fuck! I hear chains coming! To whoever reading this **stay quiet, if they end up hearing you RU**-'_

The rest of it was covered in dried blood. Miku chewed on her lower lip, she could only guess what's happened to them...  
Crouching slightly, she walked forward and heeded the note before she heard something.

"_Is that you I hear?_" She bit back a scream before continuing on her way.

She snuck up to the corner of the wall before looking out again. She always had to do this and it was getting pretty irritating to tell the truth.

* * *

It wheezed and gasped as it searched for _her._ His beloved. His Justine...

Too bad he didn't know she was already dead...

Gentle tapping filled his ears as he navigated his way around. Even if his beloved blinded him, he'll show her that his love is true. And when he does, he's going to make sure she doesn't run away again.

"_How could this happen...?_" He whimpered as he pulled at his chains before he ran into a wall, he turned back before he started scratch at his own skin.

Miku revolted at the sickening sound and let out a gasp, covering her mouth a little too late. He stopped in his tracks.

"_You came back for me!__" _Teal eyes widened, maybe if she stayed still he won't notice her location! Yup, that's the answer. The little ass was blind so why not!

'_He can't see me..._' The sounds of chains moved closer as his gasps were shorter but louder.

'_He can't see me..._' He was only a few feet away now, she can clearly see the blackened pits to where his eyes should be.

'_He can't see me..._' Only a few steps now...

"_Is that you, my love_" She backpedaled towards a door that was completely away from where Luka and Meiko were before running. '_He see's me!_'

She hopped over chairs that littered the area before closing the metal door behind her and examined her surroundings. Where was she again? She heard a crash as he hit the obstacles aside. "_NO! Stay!_"

The banging on the door intensified as she snapped out of before she started to stack boxes. _'Maybe that upper beam will be able to protect me from his grips...?'_ Her paced quickened as she was making the stair way. Just a few more boxes...

***BANG***

The door busted open as he walked in, she was on the last hop. '_Come on! Come on!'_ As she leaped for the beam, her hands barely grasped it as Alois came and walked right through her way up. When the boxes fell, he seemed confused.

"_Where did you go? Come back...!_" He surveyed the area with his ears, waiting to hear any sort of sound. He heard none. "_Please, come back!_" Her heart beating was all she heard as she waited for him to leave, she heaved herself up before crouching. That was a close one...

She shuddered as she thought what that thing would've done to her since he thought she was his lover. She grimaced before looking behind her.

There was a platform a bit away from her, all she needed to do was crawl backwards and she'll reach it. Smirking, she did such. As she reached it, she kicked a box and it ended up getting sucked by gravity to get slammed into the ground. Alois came back.

She popped an artery.

"Yo! The teme (Bastard) over there! I ain't your woman so back off!" He was getting annoying, just like those Vagina faces! Picking up a box as she stood up on the wooden planks under her, she threw it at his head before picking up another one.

"Leave." Another box to the face.

"Me." A sack of rotten apples to the torso.

"The." An empty chest to the knee.

"Fuck." An empty tinderbox to the eye, ended up sticking there too.

"ALONE!" She screeched before throwing a glass bottle of alcohol at his head again. The glass shattered at impact, girl sure got her aim!

"Your so annoying. Shut up!" She lifted a huge container filled with who-knows-what before flinging it at him. It hit it's target as it sent him crashing down, knocked out. 'Hmphing' in satisfaction, she felt a little guilt as all Alois wanted to do was show his love... In a very sick and twisted way. She quickly picked up a strange orange like object behind everything that she tossed aside and put it in her pocket before jumping down and rolling to cushion her fall.

She spotted a knife stabbed into a desk nearby and walked towards it, contemplating her choices as she tried picking it up. She frowned as it stayed in place.

Giving it more force, she tugged at it relentlessly before the wood finally gave way. The light from the light candles shined on its dull edge as she twirled it in her hands. She traced the blade and winced slightly as a jaded part of in cut her, she smiled slightly at the red liquid before turning her gaze back to Alois.

He liked pain, didn't he? On the notes he left, he stated that he hurt himself for his love. She pondered if the portrait of a black haired woman was the one. Under the picture was a plaque that read 'Justine'. She shrugged as insanity gleamed through her teal orbs as she stalked towards him.

Surely he'll appreciate it. He'll be with his love, after all! She looked at his head as she felt her vision start to blur, and kneeled. His body was held down by that crate/container she threw from her fit of rage and smirked. She had perfect access to his cranium.

Seeing the tinderbox was still lodged in his eye hole, she took the knife and used the handle to hammer it in with every tap. She heard him groan. After every tap, she would dagger it harder as she took in the pleasure of it's pain. It was just so... _Thrilling! _

With glee, she moved the knife slowly over his neck with just enough pressure to created a thin trail of blood. He whined. She continued. Blood was making a small pile on the floor as she did it again, and again. Red was starting to tip her hair... Pity.

As she dragged it up his neck and towards his chin was when he screamed. He screamed and screamed and wouldn't stop, and Miku knew she had to act fast. She found some of the rotten fruit she threw and shoved it in his mouth to muffle the sounds of pain he was making. It worked like a charm.

Her eyes regained their former glint as she stared in horror of what she's done. That thing was already in enough pain! Why did she do it in the first place?

**Bloodlust**...

The word stayed in her mind as she ran. She ran to the room closest to her which happened to be the office right across where she was at. As she past by the door, she read 'Cabin Of Perturbation'.

* * *

**Sorry if this confuses you, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway! So for those who couldn't tell, Luka was having a nightmare about Miku having a nightmare, which came and revealed 'memories' or 'Miku's' Past' Or whatever... I think I just confused you more. -_-' Sorry...**

**Here's the chapter that you guys/girls wanted, sorry if it looks a bit rushed. Thought I'd let you know that most of my disclaimers tend to explain things I guess...**

**If you don't get this, All will be explained in later chapters!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews welcomed.**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	3. Discovering Yet Wondering

**Hey again! Maroon Cross here to say: Here's the third chapter!**

**At yuuki yami-san: Thanks! :D This time I'll try to update faster! Hope you also enjoy this chapey as well! Don't worry, more Negitoro will appear!**

**At stalker01-kun: Thanks, and I hope you and the others enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for your opinion on the pairings as well. I remember I was talking to TheImmortalWatchers, now known as 4DaLuvOfYuriHarems, a while ago and he told me that he thinks all the Diva's are good enough to have there own harem. So seeing as I never saw a fic like that for the Vocaloids, I decided to make one. xD**

**At Eugene-kun: You want updates? That's what you shall get! Here ya' go! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**At 4DaLuvOfYuriHarems-kun: Thanks buddy! I'm glad you think so! Here is the third chapter for 'Within The Darkness' I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps. Sorry for the late update for this story, just had a bit of trouble with my brain and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the cross overs that I put in here, take a guess to see which are the ones that I crossed this story over with.**

**Note: There are hints of certain pairings within here, rare and common pairings will be shown in this story and none will be Het. Except maybe twincest, and if there is any Het it's only on a friendly bases. They won't get paired together. And the things happening are based on C.S and other stuff from Amnesia and stuff.  
**

**To the people who were waiting for this chapter, thanks for being patient with me! **

* * *

**Main: MikuxLuka**

She shut the metal door behind her before leaning against it as she crumbled to a heap on the floor, what she did was just so... Shaking her head, she pulled at her bangs as frustration got to her.

Breathing in deeply, she exhaled as she closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. She lifted her head up and got a good look of where she was at, there were torture devices everywhere and pictures of the Suitors on the walls. Their faces bloodied and deranged as the expressions shown were hate, love, and hunger, like he would just love to sink his teeth into anythings flesh.

Shuddering, she walked forward and took the note that was on the desk in front of her.

'_Look out for walls..._' Her eyebrows raised at the weird explanation before shrugging and walking to the narrow walkway that lead to the next room, "Kya!" Miku jumped as pitch black shadowy arms broke through the walls, the hands clenching as if trying to grab her. She knew that they actually were trying too.

Her feet continued to lead her slower this time, she jumped slightly as more arms started to pop out left and right, even on both sides as well!

Her body stiffened once she reached the door, she hoped and hoped that it would be unlocked judging how she doesn't have a key on her right now. Almost jumping in joy, she peeked inside the room before stealthily moving in. The darkness within the room was so thick that she regretted leaving her lantern back inside the 'Safe Zone', her right hand reached for the wall while her left suddenly touched something. Looking down the tealette saw a teal rose sitting in a vase, it's color was so bright she could see it through the shadows that covered the place proving that it was healthy.

Picking it up, she tucked the rose behind her ear before moving on again, it was just too alluring to leave behind.

She stumbled around until her eyes adjusted to the darkness before taking all the notes and important journals she can and shoved it in her smaller sac, she took out the bottles and filled half with the acid that was in the barrel next to the door before filling the other half with water from the indoor well. She also saw a key in front of the picture of the old guy and picked it up, immediately jumping away when it's eyes turned pitched black and frowned with it's mouth open, a pair of eyes clenched between his jaw.

Backing up, she rushed away from the creepy picture before leaving the room. Red words splattered all over the hallways walls now, '_Thief...?'_ She ignored it before jumping back as the same letters slammed down onto the ground in front of her.

"Well, shit!"

Miku ran back to the previous room as fell to her knees. She panted as she stood and looted the other things around the room shakily, she pushed a bed over and was glad to see another key with a note right next to it. She looked warily at the note before picking it up, gently placing the key back into her pocket as well.

_'You have a choice, Miku. Once you pick up this key, the timer starts. You have exactly 10 minutes to find 'The Broken Version' of you, should you fail... She will drop to her death._

_In this puzzle you have to options, save yourself or save your friend. In order to keep her safe, you must find her before playing the little 'game' I added to spice things up..._

_Which will you chose? Your own safety? Or maybe the other?_

_Let the gears of time, begin._

_-Saw'_

Her eyes scanned over the notes as she tried to comprehend everything said, 10 minutes, save friend, falling to death, Broken Version, time starts once key is picked up...

She rushed out the room before glancing at all the closed doors she hasn't opened, trying her hardest to forget the one Suitor that was still trapped under a box.

Tears were starting to form, she didn't want to lose anyone! Even if they hated her, even if they would save themselves if they were in her situation! She needed to find them!

She rushed back to where Alois was before checking all the cells, she didn't have the time to do that since he was chasing her and almost shouted for joy when saw Haku there dangling. Wait-Haku?

The Broken Version... Those words echoed through her head before she almost slapped herself, what did those drinks do to her brain? She looked down and saw the gears turning as the white haired woman was slowly being lowered into it before running to the levers that were to right in front of her. The levers had some kind of gate thing that made her put her hand through it to operate the machine.

"Grah!" Pulling the middle lever down, she yelped in pain as a spike came down and stabbed her hand going straight through. It stayed there for a couple moments before pulling back as the gears slowed. Miku smiled weakly before bracing herself for another one as she pulled on the lever to the left, giving out a grunt as she felt that same stinging feeling.

The gears started to churn faster again as Haku gazed at her with pleading red eyes, tears already falling from them. "Come on! Come on!" As it let go of her hand she quickly pulled the right one and cursed as it got even faster, making a whirling sound as it spun.

Haku dropped a couple of inches, her long hair almost grazing the gears. Miku panicked. She pulled down any lever she could without thinking before cursing again as the levers suddenly stopped working. She pulled and pulled before gaping in horror.

The sickening snap of wood breaking resounded as teal eyes gazed in horror at what's happened, she ripped her hand free of the device as it let go before rushing to the cell that blocked her from the whitette. "Haku..." She quickly ran, picking up the rusted metal gears laying around her before bashing at the cells bars.

The sound of metal bashing into each other with a sicking bang would surely be heard everywhere, probably attracting other things attention but she didn't care. Haku was about to die if she couldn't make it!

Haku clenched her eyes shut before whispering her last words as she felt herself about to drop. "Haku!" Her red eyes opened to see the tealette standing there with a rusted piece of metal as she threw it between the gears, effectively stopping it. Miku gently walked over to her trying to balance on the pieces of death metal under her before untying the other woman down.

Creaking was all they heard as they looked down, eyes widening. The metal that was holding it still was starting to bend, and as it happened Miku only had one thing on her mind. "RUN!"

She gripped at the older woman's hand before running for it, the sound of something snapping getting to them as they pushed themselves on further. The tealette made it onto the safe ground and turned as se heard a gasp, reaching her hands out to grab Haku as the gears under her started to churn.

Blood coated them both as the rope on the ceiling fell, the sounds of ripping now ensuing.

Miku's hand pushed a strand of white hair off her face as her bloodied hand gripped at the other woman's body, pushing them together as they panted. "Are you ok?" Her question was soft as she looked to the teary red eyed partner she has with her, her mouth forming a grin as she nodded. "Yukatta! (Thank Goodness!)"

She slowly stood them both up before looking serious, "Hurry and follow me, don't forget to stay close. With the amount of noise we did, these things will come after us. I'll explain later, we have to meet up with the others now."

Haku nodded and followed just as Meiko has before raising an eyebrow, her meek and shy side showing. "Um, ano... Others? You found more of our friends?"

The tealette did nothing but smile as she nodded as well, the notes information still fresh on her mind. _'Let the gears of time begin? That pun-y ass baka_!'

* * *

Luka's eyes widened as she gapped at the bloody hand that Haku gently massaged as Meiko dug through the bags looking for bandages, she couldn't help but let out a gasp at how much blood there was.

Both her and Meiko started to tend to it as Miku explained everything, once again, over and over... The tealette grinned sheepishly again as well when they all looked at her worried. The feeling of happiness at seeing the white haired woman dissipated once they saw the condition the younger woman was in.

"Sorry..." Haku muttered as Miku shook her head. "D-Don't be! It was my fault for being careless!" Luka grumbled silently. "I told you to be careful!" Haku did nothing but sigh depressingly, "But you did it to save me..." Meiko grinned, though you could till see the concern on her features. "It's alright Haku! She said it's fine!"

The younger woman nodded before wincing again, the pinkette noticed as she took out some laudanum and handed it to her. Nodding gratefully, the younger Diva chugged it down and sighed in relief as some of the pain went away.

As she was getting patched up, she motioned for the brunette to pass her the little sac she had with her at the time before pulling out the many book along with the bottles of water. She kept the acid inside her bag as she passed the pieces of paper around.

"I found these within the rooms I managed to get in, I also got a new key leading to the Library. The books speak of how things are different, how we aren't in our 'Reality' and how inanimate things have life. The notes speak of how anything can happen, how things can change with our decisions. I have a hunch, but other then that I really don't want to know what the fuck they are talking about. One thing is clear though, always be careful and read any note that you see since they hold the most important info. I don't think we should stay here long, I found this other piece of paper that spoke of 'When the rose wilts, so will you.' Guessing that I'm the only one with a life force judging how I found this teal one in an empty vase. I can't stress this enough, but be careful of anything to everything ok?"

She inhaled deeply as she looked at them, her eyes showing exactly how it is without the dumb sugarcoat. It's better to tell them face to face in the truth then let them figure it out themselves to get hurt.

Luka nodded along with Meiko and Haku as they all examined a different piece of writing, scanning it over and over to make sure they didn't miss any details and practically inscribing the words into their brains.

"Miku...? Did anything happen while you were alone? You look quite shaken up." The pinkette raised an eyebrow as she sat with the tealette on the floor. A pair of red and brown eyes respectably looking at said woman as she shook her head. "I'm good..." They all had a feeling that there was more to it, they were right. "But a painting came to life when I did something... I think the notes actually mean that are actions are like triggers to new events I guess... They can lead to good or bad... Or just plain spooky."

Her body shivered a bit before her weak smile appeared again, "I think I'm going to head to bed, I just want this day to end right now." She stood up before crawling to the giant cloud that laid in the corner of the room, she went to the middle before snuggling under the blankets and closing her eyes.

Meiko nodded before standing to tuck her in before returning to the others to complete their little research on the place their in, the read all of them in a few hours and only a couple stuck out.

Other worlds, different species, monsters, demons, souls, death, reincarnation, sacrifices, life, chosen one, sin, gods, different dimensions, and a few more stuff that just made their head hurt. The first to go to bed after Miku had been Haku, after everything done it was no surprise that she'd just wanna sleep and try to forget the things that she's witnessed and learned.

Soon after her and way before Luka was Meiko, she had a major headache even with the nap she'd taken earlier. Her brain was just overfilling with the knowledge and the worry she's feeling for the others, the stress that they were undergoing was physically, emotionally, and mentally as they continued to venture on.

From what they heard, Haku would have fell to her death if the tealette didn't sacrifice herself for a little.

The pinkette stayed up longer, stifling a yawn as she organized the papers for easier access later on since she had a good feeling that'll they'll need it for reference later on. She gently placed the papers inside the bag again before moving to the bed, looking amused as the whitette's body was half way splayed onto the ground.

She picked her up before crawling over her to the spot next to the youngest of their group right now, her body facing hers as she closed her eyes. They really need a long vacation after this, she mused as she let her eyes drop close and let herself drift off as the light on the candle gave a gentle, caressing and comforting glow to the room.

Awoken by a groan, she quietly tried to stand to see if something was downstairs before getting the air knocked out of her. Her teal eyes looked around before she smiled silently, Luka and Meiko seemed to be using her arms as a pillow while Haku was using her neck as one, her bigger body weighing down on the tealette's as she breathed in.

This explained a lot of things to Miku. It explained why her arms felt slightly numb, why she felt a ticklish breeze touch her skin, and why she felt so warm. Arms were wrapped all around her as she shook her head lightly, praying that the thing downstairs was dumb as well, didn't know how to climb, and wouldn't wake the others up. She knew Saw said it was perfectly safe, but she couldn't help but let a little doubt shroud over her.

The younger woman hugged them back before clenching her eyes shut, begging to anything to make sure that she won't have to see it's face or how it looks. She didn't want to know if there was _another_ new monster that appeared out of _nowhere_ again, she didn't even want to think about it!

Seems like her prayers were heard as it the groaning started to grow distant before disappearing completely, she was about to sigh in relief when saw a pair of eyes crying blood staring right back at her. With how she was positioned she had no choice but to stare back, her own eyes seeming growing wider after each second.

Seconds seemed to feel like minutes and minutes to hours as they continued their little battle, her eyes narrowing as she glared back at the unblinking eyes. "The fuck you looking at?" Her whisper was harsh as the head seemed to blink before continuing it's staring, it's creepy sharp teeth glistening as it poked out from it's upper lip.

It was so pale, almost looking like it was made from flour as it's eyes were a deep red with it's grin never wavering. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw it blink so more, it kind of looked like a mannequin if she thought about it.

Last nights events suddenly flashed through her head as she moaned deeply, why? Why does this crap have to happen now of all times?

She growled at the thing as it tried to blink innocently, it only seemed to make her scowl even more as her glare intensified. She felt the movement around her as they were suddenly waking up before whispering. "Don't look up."

The sleep seemed to get slapped off them when they heard her voice, she sat herself up as she dragged the bodies with her burying their heads onto her shoulder and neck. "I mean it, don't look up."

As her hands were free, she moved to grab a little story book that was on the little bedside table's surface before throwing it at the weird albino head and let out a small grin as it fell to the floor and crashed off it's position from the book shelf. Somehow it felt like those things were watching her every move for someone, and not being rude, she likes her privacy.

Letting them go, she grinned as they looked at her questionably before pointing to the broken glass. "You just don't want to know." The question was still there, but they nodded non-the-less as knowing Miku, you really just don't want to question what she does.

Haku yawned as she stretched herself before moving to the edge of the bed, still drowsy with a light blush on her cheeks with how they slept. The tealette knew that even though the woman with her were all older, they were still a bit... fresh and innocent in the mind of horror to face and know the things she really had to do.

The surprise in them was swiftly vanished with shock and fear when they spotted the blood splatters with the broken white pieces of glass, Luka narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer slowly with Meiko going to get a cloth to clean it up.

The tealette sighed again before scratching the back of her head, avoiding their stares as she looked around the room. "They... The notes are right... Things are coming to life, having their own souls. Crazy crap is gonna happen, shit will hit the fan, and we'll get screwed if we aren't careful."

Meiko did nothing but nod as she cleaned the mess up, with how serious things are turning out to be she couldn't get her hands on any alcohol or wine so she's been sober for a couple days now. Miku helped her out as she packed everything they'll be needing up, she stuffed everything into four sacs that were evenly filled as they were emptied off the potatoes that were within.

Luka sat herself back down onto the bed as she sighed, she didn't know what they were doing, and judging by Haku's looks she doesn't either. The pinkette plopped down onto her stomach as the whitette sat down next to her, both observing the brown and teal pair as they continued what they were doing.

The tealette was scouting the room as many times as she could, looting anything that could help them out, anything that they needed before stashing them evenly into each bag before wearing one on her back. She took one of the bottles filled with water before capping the others and stashing those away as well, she dipped the rose she still had on her head into it before gapping as the slightly withered petals came back to life while also sucking all the water out the now empty bottle. She raised an eyebrow as the wound on her hand seemed to close up, she didn't feel anymore pain in it when she moves her arms around anymore, nor her fingers.

Passing the left over bags, she gave one to each of them before tapping her foot as they put on the sacs before looking back to her. "It would be risky if only one member had food and drinks so I've divided everything but the keys and notes, journals, and entries into each one. If we are ever separated, try staying in groups of two and stick together, being with someone is one key to survival right now. Everyone has some food, a water supply, some snacks, and other stuff, along with a bottle of acid I found on the way around the place. The bottles of acid are in the right sides pocket, the glass container holding it is glowing green so you'll know. The water supply is on the left sides pocket, you'll be able to tell it's water with the way it feels. It's best if we not split up and try our best staying as a group since we don't know what's exactly out there, alright?"

She put them in a state of awe as they dumbly nodded, the younger Diva was surely prepared! She smiled before turning to the hatch, the gleam in her eyes shining. "I think there are more 'Safe Zones' out there, we just need to find them. There is also no point on staying here as we don't seem to advance, even if we find more people we always return here instead of moving on. We're going to try something different now since I think we've found everyone from this floor of the building, we are going to get a move on now so stay close!"

Opening the wooden door, she made a shushing motion before moving along the creaky ladder. When all were fully down, the teams were split as Miku/Luka while Haku/Meiko as they ventured around. The tealette lead them down several halls and opened doors before stopping at giant reddish metal door, locked by some wooden planks and a rusty padlock.

She raised her foot before she began to kick at the wood, barley wincing as her foot made contact with it. She continued on as the other three patrolled the area around for any upcoming threats, she grinned when she started to see cracks appear before charging right into it with her shoulder.

Falling down, she landed on the broken pieces before standing up and shoving the key into the lock and opening the door. She grabbed at Meiko, who was the closest at the time before pulling her in. She did the same to Haku who yelped before complying, Luka was a bit off and Miku ran to grab her with both of them almost getting their heads chopped off by a walking statue. "I don't trust anyone of you!" Pulling the pinkette close, she dived for the door as both the other Divas shut the door shut before moving a bookcase over it.

Miku raised her head to glare at the closed door before grinning in victory, "Take that! Yatta! Yatta! Yatta! Ya-" She jumped around comically before recomposing herself at the amused eyes that shone with mirth, she coughed into hand before pointing up the long hall they need to walk through. "Onward!"

* * *

They panted as they closed the wooden door behind them before rushing to the next door as the sound of banging ensued, Miku pushed the door open before ducking quickly as a round bullet was fired from the wall mounted gun. She ran through once the others made it before shutting that door shut like the last when the sound of hissing came closer.

"First Mr. Face, then Mr. Tall, after is Lurkey, soon after that is Mr. Statue, and now it's creepy burnt up corpses! What the hells wrong with this place?" Complaining, the tealette unhooked the wires and everything from the gun before taking it off the wall and bringing it with her as the entrance was busted open and a human shaped figure walked in.

She ducked under the bed, not really knowing where everyone else is before standing up when it had it's back faced to her. She raised the gun, quickly adjusting it so it was practically silent when it was shot and aimed for the things head.

Closing her eyes and sending another quick prayer, she pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened and silence seemed to cover everything as nothing seemed to change, sighing just as quietly she raised the gun again about to fire the bullet again only to jump.

It turned around before stumbling towards her, it's glowing white eyes keeping her in place. It kept walking towards her as she stared, her feet didn't want to obey and kept her locked where she was. She could smell it's wretched breath all over her face as it leaned forward, slowly.

Why are these kinds of things happening at every single turn they make?

Her question remained unasked as she closed her eyes, '_Why?_' She heard someone yell her name, but she didn't concentrate on that at all. Her heart was beating so fast and so loudly that it was making her dizzy, she felt someone hug herself to them using their body as a shield to keep her safe before she heard a thud.

Everything stopped when they heard it, the tealette opened her eyes and gazed into relieved sky blue ones before glancing at the body on the ground. It seemed to be dead for sure now since it laid unmoving, in a puddle of some brown substance.

She breathed out a sigh before hugging the pinkette that shielded her, "Thank you, thank you." She chanted as she let a tear or two fall, that was way to close for her liking.

Sniffing, she nodded her head before hoisting the gun into her sac. "L-Let's get going, I don't want to stay here all day. I wanna reach that Safe Zone early now so we have a place to meet up at if anything happens."

They ran around the place, silent and swiftly as they looked around. They checked all the halls, the ceilings, the walls, Miku even entered a room that was surrounded by those freaky heads. She walked out before spotting another room completely empty except for a lone hammer, she looted that before moving on.

"Oh come on! Where could it be?" The tealette stomped her foot as she looked around her again, they checked everywhere! She was certain, and there was nothing! She walked around the place before sighing, was there really just one Safe Zone? Are they really going to have to run after every corner they go through?

She whirled around about to walk back before tripping, some of the wood seemed a bit loose on that side...

Taking the hammer out as she began to lift the floor up, she looked around again, happily noticing there were no monsters before slamming the tool down. They jumped down the giant hole before pulling the metal grate shut, better safe then sorry.

Miku grinned, seems like the more she just wants to give up something is just forcing her to go on! Aw well, better for her anyway! She continued to walk through the man-sized tunnel, giggling slightly as she saw the others had trouble fitting their _assets_ through the slightly narrow path. "Boob monsters..." she muttered under her breath before she took out some bandages, wagging them in front of their faces when they glanced at her.

"When we reach the place, we're going to bind your boobs a bit. With them at those sizes they'll be a bit... What's the word?... Dangerous? Hazardous? Yeah! They'll be pretty hazardous!"

Haku blushed while Meiko looked offended, Luka just sent her a dirty look as she shook her head. The tealette did nothing else but laugh haughtily, failing to conceal how hilarious she found it.

* * *

'_Finally!_' She leaped onto the bed before throwing her boots off, her teal hair splaying everywhere. She heard her companions sigh in relief as well, her face suddenly transforming to a cheshire grin as she sat up to gaze at her friends chest. She grabbed a few bandages from her bag before pouncing on the unsuspecting pinkette, she hugged her from behind before yelling for help.

The brunette laughed as she helped restrain the struggling woman, Haku followed the tealette's orders and quickly unbuttoned and stripped her fellow Diva. High-fiving in success, Meiko and Haku smiled at each-other as Miku apologized. She wrapped the bindings around Luka's bosom tightly before fixing them up a little more, she did the same procedure with the other two.

"Haha! There you go!"

She sweat-dropped at the looks she got from the pinkette, "I said I was sorry!" Luka glared at her slightly before sighing. "Whatever Miku, let's just relax for a bit before continuing on for the others."

She laughed lightly before nodding, her teal locks waving with her as she moved. "Roger that!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter as well, thanks for reading! Here was the chapter you were waiting for as well! I might end up spamming the Luka/Miku section with the new stories I have been typing up and stuff, I don't really know.**

**All will always be explained in future chapters and stuff.**

**Thanks, Reviews welcomed!**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	4. Life, What's Gonna Happen Now?

**Hey! Here's the 4 chapter, been doing a little bit of typing here and there and so here it is! The Maroon Cross here to say I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**At Sakura cc: Haha! I don't think I'll be spamming it now since I want them chapters to be longer then the usual stuff! Your totally right! EVERYONE loves Negitoro! Lol, I agree with what your saying. Most kids who play it are like 'YEA! TAKE THAT!' and stuff when they kill something in a game. I love hugs since their nice and everything! I might especially add glomps in this since I love glomps as well. xD Gotta' grope em' all is what Miku needs to do! She's helping them out after all, and the Suitors could hear everything! :D I will continue and I'm glad you like it so far! Luka going to be the main girl soooo... you can see where I'm heading with this. I know since I saw playthroughs and everything it got me laughing so hard I almost fell off my chair! xD Psychedelicsnake? I watched him and when he played I was so scared of the jumpscares and everything! Especially when he screams! xD I saw Fatal Frame and that gave me goose bumbs since I was so scared. I actually watch a guy named PewDiePie now and he is just as funny as Snake! They get me dying and they are part of the reason of getting me addicted to Amnesia and ma thinking about crossing them over with Vocaloids. :] It's alright since I like long reviews since they can tell me stuff and explain things as well. Sorry for this long response then! :P**

**At xEvoEllyxXD: Thanks! I like making Miku all badass and different since it's fun but she still also has her cheery personality! I love your avatar by the way! It's Panty and Stocking right? xD**

**At KitsuneToRyuu: Thank you and no problem! Besides, it's not dirty minded it's also call being imaginative! xD Woah~ It's like midnight over there then! Now since my un-sleeping tolerance dropped, I usually pass-out at like 11 p.m! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and there are multiple crossovers in here with various games, manga, and maybe anime. I only own the idea of doing a firsties of a Horror/Adventure/Romance/Humor?/Negitoro story! ^^ **

* * *

**Main: Miku x Luka**

"Uwah!" Haku gave out a silent yawn as they hid up in the beams, Miku turning the lantern off as she looked off the ledge before cursing as the wind lifted her skirt up. The tealette sighed before letting the fabric flow, besides, it's not like there are any perverts to see it and she'll only be flashing monsters so fuck it.

She licked her finger before sticking it to the air, nodding her head as she felt where the wind came from. She looked behind her before motioning the other 3 to follow, crouching near the edge before jumping down when she heard the moans stop. She raised her arms up into the air, whispering them to them "Jump!" As she she held a finger to her lips.

Meiko shrugged, not really caring that she was trusting her landing on a woman who was _younger_ and more _petite_ then her but she didn't really care. The brunette hopped right down onto the younger woman, landing straight on her before helping them both up as she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry~!"

Miku shook her head, quickly hiding the older woman behind a stack of barrels before returning back to her previous position. Luka looked towards Haku, seeing her shiver from falling about 10 meters up in the air before sighing. She knew that the idea in her head was sure to flatten the woman below, but they had to stick together on this. "Haku? Do you want to go down together?"

The white haired woman whimpered slightly before nodding her head, quickly latching onto the pinkette before she bunny hopped down. The tealette found her eyes widening as she saw them about to land on her and braced herself.

She was relieved when she noticed that she felt only a numbing pain on her waist heading down, she opened her teal eyes slowly as she was slightly afraid of what she'd see. The tealette instead laughed at the sight as the brunette helped her to her feet. The numbing pain was Haku clinging onto her leg as Luka was sprawled over them, Miku trapped under the bodies as her strength alone couldn't lift em'.

The pinkette stood up herself before picking Haku up, both trailing after the 'sneaky' little Diva as she tip-toed around. She looked around the corner before signaling that it was safe, 'Coast Clear' if you wanted the tealette's words for it.

Luka couldn't help but glare at the younger woman's back, still slightly sour from having been groped unexpectedly but blushed slightly when she knew _who's_ hands they belonged to. She sighed before watching as the person she was thinking of start to barrel roll around the place, telling them to crouch once she heard a most noticeable hiss in the air.

She knew that she was the second youngest in the group as she was 20, Meiko was 22, and Haku was about 21. She also knew that the tealette was searching for clues for the others, which is why their journey has been pretty slow now since they passed the tunnel.

Meiko was busy making sure Haku stayed in front of them and behind Miku as they all hid behind boxes this time, she kept the pinkette behind Haku as she took the back. Miku seemed to be elated when she saw it though, it's white pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness as it's glowing red pupils seemed to cause an eerily glow as they left marks on the air. It's teeth were sharp and jagged as it's limbs were longer then normal.

To the tealette, it looked exactly like that mannequin head that was in their room before... She gasped at the sudden reality before noticing it was completely flat, meaning it didn't have any features to distinguish it as human.

She growled lowly when she noticed that it wouldn't move away from it's spot, acting like a real piece of plastic when she saw it blink and breathe. So it's either to try and sneak past it, or to distract it somehow and quickly get into the next room.

Taking out a key from her pocket, she hands it to Luka before whispering her plan, making sure nothing unwanted can hear her. "So, I'm going to find a way to distract the thing before you all sneak through and Luka opens the door. Haku will be taking watch as Meiko will fend off anything in the way coming towards you, I'll be busy with that thing. It all starts once you see me get it's attention."

The three seemed to be slightly uncomfortable when they heard what they had to do but agreed none the less, this was the only thing they could think up of at the moment.

Miku grinned before moving backwards, picking up a rock before backtracking a bit. She stopped at the room she was in with the others before throwing the rock at the metal bars of the cell, quickly hiding inside a near by closet before crouching.

She held her mouth when she heard footsteps come closer before opening the closet a little to glance through, she saw it's back and breathed out a sigh when she saw it going around the room before leaving.

About to open the door, she paused when she heard the hiss grow closer again and froze as she watched it come near her place. Just as she was about to crouch again, the doors were blew open as the thing came running at her, she had to hold in a scream at the unexpectedness before panting when she saw it puff away in smoke.

'_An illusion...?_'

No. She shook her head of the images she just saw before running back towards the group, that was a hallucination they all faced. It looked so real as well...

Pushing the door open, she spotted the others up ahead looking back at her with fearful eyes. She looked down on herself before seeing the shadow and slapped herself, "You've gotta be kidding me...!" She ran towards them as they ran as well, quickly making sure she had the attention of Mr. Face before taking a right turn.

Ideas running in her head, she spotted a bookshelf to the back and pushed it off the wall slightly, just enough for her to squeeze in before quickly fitting through. This meant that there were more of their friends nearby, especially if there are monsters at every turn they take!

Putting a hand at her face, she felt a piece of paper hanging on the back of the bookshelf and took it. Turning her lantern on before quickly reading the note when she heard the groan come closer.

'_I'm guessing you know that the rose on your head is your life source? If you didn't, now you do._

_There are two options for you Miku, save another one of your friend or to save yourself, you always have a choice..._ _Which one will you take this time though? Once you find the room with another one of your little friends, but this time I'll give you a little more compassion and make it quite simpler as I know your still injured from that last one saving your 'failure.'_

_Here's a hint, have you checked your_ _skin_?'

Her eyes stared at the note as she re-read the words once more before pocketing it, hoping that the others were still together as she came out. She decided to search for the other Loid' that's missing before heading back, and instead ended up searching the 3 rooms that laid before her.

The first room was a trap, as she ducked once the shot was fired before taking the gun off the wall and putting it around her waist with her belt keeping it in place. There was nothing in it but more notes on the 'Other Worlds' and some more oil, she looked at the corpses within the room sorrowfully as they weren't lucky to survive.

The hint was still fresh in her mind, as she couldn't help but ponder on it more the needed as she entered the second room. Surprisingly, it was dark in the room as she struggled for an on switch on the wall, something to help lighten the place so she doesn't need to take out the lantern.

Looking at the walls, she lit the torches up before cheering as the room was illuminated before gasping as she saw the woman locked inside a clear see-through box that was filling up with water. It was Miki.

She quickly looked around before spotting a slightly cracked mirror a bit away from the death-trap and a some kind of lock keeping it shut, she tried prying it open or bashing through but none of them seemed to work. Miku raised her foot, stomping on the glass repeatedly, trying to keep the red-head from dying as she tried her best with all her strength in to kicking it.

She saw the water go above the ahoged girls knees and saw her panic through the blindfold and gag, she saw tears stream as she struggled against the glass.

Lifting her shirt up, she felt her eyes widen at the sight that was on her right hip bone. It looked like key hole surrounded by these tribal like markings that went up and around her right side, stopping at her collarbone which was why she couldn't see it due to her clothes. She looked at the mirror again before rushing towards the lock, it looked like a puzzle...

Resisting the urge to slap herself at such a stupid thought, she looked at the tattoo again before trying to solve it by twisting and turning. Several turns later, she had to restart over and over again before she gave up and brought the mirror shard with her as she now did the puzzle while looking at it.

Miki lifted her head as the water was now above her neck and about to enter her lungs before she fell forward and banged her head on the glass, causing her to scream out in pain only for her to be swallowing water. She choked as she continued to bang on the glass case, wanting anyone to just come and save her! Suddenly she felt herself falling, coughing out the water that managed to get into her before feeling herself getting embraced as the gag was gently pulled out before the blindfold fell to reveal watery red orbs.

Her head was lifted up softly as she looked at the teal headed Diva that saved her, one word slipping through her lips before she blacked out, stress getting to her. "Miku..."

* * *

The tealette thanked the heavens, she managed to get to her in time, managed to keep her heart and hard-drive running. She laughed gently before picking the red-head up, before piggyback riding her to the third room.

Once she reached the door, she was happy to see that it was just another bedroom and she set the other woman down onto the kinda dirty bed before beginning her ritual of looting. This time, she managed to find so coins, multiple of them in a small sac before finding some more tinderboxes. She pocketed them all before picking Miki up again, running back towards the 'Safe Zone' while wishing the others were already there waiting for her.

Miku grinned when she was right, immediately getting bombarded with questions before they spotted her 'luggage.'

She heard the gasp come out of Meiko's lips and nodded, "I found her in one of those devices, but haven't been able to spot any keys. You ladies have any luck?" Haku nodded silently, raking two keys out of her bosom and showing the tealette as she smiled at them. "Good job looting, your getting better. Right now, we need to get Miki warmed up before she catches a cold."

Her hands grabbed at the suit that the red-head wore, she began to unzip it before beginning to strip the girl of her clothes. She stayed in her red undergarments as Luka handed her some of the dry white shirts they found inside some desks before putting it around her body.

Miki was shivering as she clutched the clothes closer to her body, trying to get the warmth to seep into her some more. Miku smiled slightly at the cute sight before moving to pick up the cold girl onto the bed, tucking her into the sheets before trying to get off to turn everything off.

The ahoged girl's fingers were curled around her tie, preventing her from doing anything as she struggled against the strong grip that the kinda older woman had. She looked at the others pleadingly before hanging their heads as they giggled, "Well can you at least turn the lights off? Let's head to bed and work things out later..."

Luka nodded, moving to keep the lantern on as she placed it onto the small table in the middle of the room as Meiko helped blow off all the candles. Haku managed to slip into bed as she was know cuddling a pillow, deep into her sleep as she mewed in content. The last two managed to slip in afterwards, with the brunette taking the edge of the bed as the pinkette used her shoulder as a pillow.

Miku did nothing but look at the ceiling, hoping things will turn back to normal soon before she embraced the darkness and let sleep take her.

* * *

When they woke up, Miku was already running around as she drank some laudanum and a sanity potion before giving them all a bottle of each as Miki stayed asleep. She looked at them as they gulped the substances down, "We're going to need to drink these a lot if we don't want to start hallucinating now."

She took a white shirt that was within the drawers and ripped it, wetting it with some water she had before scrubbing at her face to get all the grim out of it as she did the same with four more rags. "Since there aren't any showers, we have to improvise for now. I actually want to find Gakupo or Yuuma, there swordsmanship can really help us out here."

Teal eyes flicked around the room, before she caught sight of the keys on the stand glinting. She walked towards it before picking it up, "Once Miki wakes up, we'll head around the place to find where these keys belong before continuing to search. For all we know, these keys can be our only way outta' here..."

Luka nodded, slipping the rag onto her arms as she wiped off the sweat. Meiko was cleaning her torso and navel while Haku was scrubbing down her neck, both of their senses sharpened because of the lack of alcohol they had.

"They spoke about different worlds... I know I told you this before, but what if we had to go to more places to find them? I might just be cautious, but I played multiple video games and watched so many movies involving dimension hopping and stuff like that... Or, I think the monsters will spawn from different places, or maybe even the setting. The books and notes we found spoke of the unstable connection to the realms this place has right? I think it means something important, that little paragraph that was written by hand looked _really_ special."

"What paragraph?"

Miku jumped, about to shit her pants before laughing sheepishly when she noticed that Miki was awake, staring at her with curious eyes. She sighed at the long explanation she had to give out again before taking a seat on the bed, petting the ahoge down only to watch amazed, as it popped right up.

"Well, this is going to be a long story short then. We're stuck in a different place and we have to survive to get out, and to look for the others but there are monsters and traps littering the area too. You mostly have to hide from what I can tell, but other then that they can be killed."

She looked at her strangely before accepting the rag, "Your serious?"

Miku nodded, serious as she breathed in, waiting for a reaction or maybe even a shout of surprise. She was blown away slightly as Miki just shrugged, sipping at the drinks she was given before tilting her head. "At least life's fun now, right?"

The tealette nodded, unable to keep her joy to herself as she nodded. "I guess your right, but make sure to be careful... I almost lost you yesterday..." She saw the red head deflate a little as her shoulders sagged, the others were gathering around the two of them as they hugged the ahoged girl. "I-I know, sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault this happened." The #1 Diva shook her head as she waved her hands around franticly, her eyes shining with a burdened sadness, guilt and regret eating at her.

Luka sat next to her, discreetly putting her hand on the petite's woman back as comfort. She didn't know what happened, but all she did know was that the woman of her affections needed her help. She glanced at her worriedly before her eyes shifted to the floor, she knew everyone had the right to keep their secrets, but she felt like the tealette's was eating at her alive.

Meiko slung her arms around Miki's shoulder before looking at all of them herself, "That's right, cause it's nobodies fault that this came to be!" The brunette wasn't oblivious, but for the sake of Haku and Miki, she wouldn't dare mention the tense auras that radiated from the youngest of them all.

Miku took the rose from her hair and put it in a vase while the others chatted with the newly aquatinted member of the family, watching as the petals grew back breathlessly.

She took hold of the rose, lightly tracing her fingers over the stem before wincing when she pricked her skin, eyes widening from the sight of the teal petals slightly withering. Her breath still didn't come back to her, even when the need started to make her light headed. She coughed repeatedly when she choked on her spit before sucking in as much oxygen as she could, making it greedily fill her lungs.

Her gaze flickered around and she was glad no one saw as she calmed, taking time to make sure her surroundings were fine before going back towards the bed. "Let's leave earlier now, we don't know what to expect but the more we stay here the more we're at risk..."

She felt the other's stare at her and elaborated, "I mean to say that since we don't know what can happen, it might be best if we keep on moving. I also found some gold, I think it's a currency that might be able to get us stuff, so if you find any be sure to keep it. You also might start seeing stuff, so tell me or just dig in your bag for some of the drinks and such." This time they had less materials as now they split everything up by 5, making sure everything was equal before moving on.

The stress was starting to get to her, her muscles were always screaming in agony now even when she woke up from a semi-peaceful sleep. Miku rolled her shoulders before stretching, Her face was lifted into an excited grin as she pondered the possibilities of what could happen.

"Let's head on out!"

* * *

They walked around after finding several more items, making sure to collect any to all pieces of information they can get any research out of.

Miku lead them, making sure to keep Miki near by as the red head was still pretty weak from what happened, she seemed to have gained a slight cough from the cold water as well.

The two teens did nothing but chat, letting the older women watch them amusedly before Miku suddenly stopped, staring at the giant mannequin head that laid a few feet away. '_Why can't you just leave me alone...!_'

Her steps slowed before she ran by, the others following her as she continued to sprint.

Teal eyes widened as she looked around frantically, immediately pulling all of them down as a shadowy hunched up figure approached them through the darkness. It's eyes were huge, glowing an evil cyan as it chuckled. The voice was distorted and fuzzy, deep yet molded together, almost as if it had several others joining in on the joke.

Luka was shocked, too shocked to do anything but try to mold them all together as one as they were hidden. At least, she thought they were. It suddenly looked at their direction, it's eyes dilating as the sounds of mirth grew louder. It seemed to have lacked a mouth, yet sounds were still coming out of him. Meiko looked pissed off, yet if one looked clearly enough, you can spot the fear that lingered in her chocolate brown eyes. Miki had her eyes closed, nuzzling into Haku who was the same, the tealette put her hands on their mouths to keep the whimpering from escaping.

For the most part it worked, and Miku was glad when it started to stalk off somewhere else. It's voice was forever embedded into her mind as it sang a small tune, one she knew all too well.

'_One, two, I'm coming for you..._

_Three, four, I will settle the score..._

_Five, six, I will cause some panic..._

_Seven, eight, I better not wait..._

_Nine, ten, You've just walked inside the lion's_ den~'

How can she forget when it was the exact same song she sung when she did her first kill?

The exact same song she sung when she killed her father?

Just before the figure was about to disappear from where they came, Miku saw it's eyes flash teal slightly before reverting back. The damned laughter following as she gapped. It was him... It was her father... He was back, and she certainly saw that he was not happy.

She breathed a sigh before letting go of the two whimpering women's mouths before standing, turning to face them before closing her eyes to rid herself of those stupid flashbacks.

"Now we need to be extra careful, don't follow them or anything else even if they try to persuade you! Keep silent and stay with your partners as such, Miki/Me/Luka, Meiko/Haku, and when we find more, we will always add one to the team so we stay as a larger group. Understood?"

She saw them nod before smiling slightly, only for it to falter when she saw the shadow looming over her from the candle on the wall. Her eyes widened when she felt something go through her, blood pooling onto the carpeted floor as the rose started to implode. "Argh!" Blood gushed through her clenched teeth as she turned her head to look at her attacker, the spear-like object within her twisting as she gave out a yelp of pain when more blood squirted out. Miku saw the same cyan blue eyes before watching as her vision blurred, hearing only a couple other things before the pain became unbearable and she lost consciousness.

"Miku!"

"**_Hehehe~! I told you I'd get you back!_**_"_

* * *

**So here was the next chapter, and it's actually a bit shorter then the rest so sorry. D:**

**Till next time everyone, thanks for reading!**

**I hoped you enjoyed and reviews welcomed!**

**All will be explained.**

**See ya'!**

**-The Maroon Cross OwO**


	5. Family Secret

**Errr, hey everyone. I'm going around now trying to update everything, and I started with Goodbye Vocaloid's Eighth chapter. After this there _might_ be a Turning and Transforming chapter, Different Perspectives (I know it's been forever since I've worked on the first FanFic I've ever posted.), and Leeks For Everyone chapters posted.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the Cross-overs/references used within this story. I own my imagination however.

I think I improved from the past chapters/stories now though, especially since I'm now actually re-reading some of the things I write.

* * *

Pain filtered through her senses as she gasped for breath, the coppery taste of her own blood filling her mouth as she panted.

_'W-Why...?'_

That was only one of the questions she asked herself as she hovered about the floor, impaled through her father's arm.

_'How...?'_

Her throat constricted as tears started to build, voice hoarse after the scream that tore out of her lips. Luka was screaming her name as Meiko took out the hammer she'd found before, holding it out threateningly as she growled at the tealette's attacker.

"Let her go!"

Miku lifted her head up slowly, painfully as not enough oxygen was making it to her brain as she breathed out quickly. "F-Father..." She came back to the living after hearing her friends sobbing, her life force flowing to the floor heavily as her own dad twisted the offending object within her. Slowly and deliberately, Mikuo Hatsune chuckled. _**"Don't worry honey, the pain will go away**** soon!"**_ He cooed, gently stroking his daughter's strained face with another bloodied spear-like appendage.

Fear crept into the youngest woman's heart and soul quickly as she thrashed weakly about, only managing to cause herself more pain. Her father looked inhuman, completely and utterly revolting. His eyes were the only noticeable feature as his whole being was created out of darkness, he didn't have a mouth yet his voice seemed to echo everywhere. His long hair was weaved off of the sould of the dead, their wailing and ghostly white faces flashing a bright light among them. Mikuo didn't have clothes on either, there was nothing to hide since he was just covered in the flesh of his victims.

"Augh!"

"Miku!"

Meiko ran forward, lifting the hammer up as she swung her arm on the enemies head. The tealette felt her eyes widen before she looked down at the metallic weapon protruding out of her with a fearful glance. She saw this happening.

When her finger got pricked by the thorn of the now wilting flower on her head, she caught a glimpse of images happening...

One of them was Meiko getting sliced in half, her organs strewn across the place as she gazed lifelessly back at the young teal headed girl. "N-No, Meiko!"

She lifted a foot behind her, kicking forward as she flew off of the spear and on top of the brunette. Her crimson liquid started to pool underneath the both of them, the older Vocaloid's red outfit turning a rich ruby as Miki rushed to them. Luka was busy rushing the Haku to safety as Mikuo turned his gaze to his daughter on the floor.

_**"Is this how you react to seeing your father after so many years? I've missed you, did you know**_**_ that!?"_** The being hissed, his arms darting forward to stab the two women.

_**"You should show your father respect and love!"** _He wailed, charging towards Miku as she weakly shoved Meiko the opposite way. "F-Fuck!" She cursed, kneeling as she gripped at her stomach.

_"You are all going to **die****!**"_ The souls from within the demon's hair shrilled, voices so loud that the rest had to cover their ears as they winced. The being before them chortled at their discomfort.

The tealette gripped at the wires poking out of the whole in her navel, barely making them out since they were so heavily coated on her life fluids. She pushed them back in gently, biting her lower lip to keep in a hiss.

The brunette and pinkette were there staring in shock and in horror, not knowing what to do as Miki scurried around for anything to help the teal haired diva.

"Miku, here!"

The red haired girl flung the other a bottle of laudanum along with some water, Miku smiled thankfully as she caught them before ducking under another attack. She quickly opened the bottle up before gulping the substances down, throwing the bottle at her father and hitting him on the back of the head when he turned to look at the one who yelled.

The bottle fell straight into the other being's ghostly hair as he screamed in pain.

Looking around quickly when she noticed what was up, she threw a torch at Meiko before shouting out. "Use this! He's a being made of darkness, he won't go near light. Pick up some weapons and throw them at his hair!"

She grunted when he hit her, slamming her onto the wall and leaving a blood splatter. Right before Miku's eyes, a teal petal fell to the ground before red covered her left eye. "I... I have to kill him q-quick... P-Petals n-need... stay...!" She forced out through gritted teeth, pulling at the blades that almost chopped her head off and away from her.

Luka looked around as well, grabbing another torch before throwing that at the beings feet. "I can't believe _this_ is your father, Miku! He's... fucked up!" She chocked out as she hurled another torch at the dark demon.

_"H-Help us... Where is God?... Help...! Please!"_

The souls cried out when Mikuo screeched, throwing his daughter's body back towards her group unknowingly as he caught on fire. _**"Make it stop!" **_He clawed at his faces, nasty gashes appearing as he bled out acid.

As Miku watched this, she couldn't help but chuckle weakly at what her crush said. "Hehe... You learn something new everyday then, don't you?" As she spoke, the coppery liquid filled her mouth once more as she heaved. She felt a hand rubbing her back as white hair filled her vision, "H... Haku?" She breathed out, smiling softly at the older woman before flicking her gaze back to the offender.

Her eyes were getting harder and harder to keep open, and fatigue hit her as she slumped to the ground on her knees.

A ragged breath made it's way from her lips as she started to force air into her failing lungs, more crimson liquid staining the floor as she laid on the pool of her own blood.

"M-Miku...? Miku! Meiko, Luka help! Miku's..."

Everything got fuzzy as she craned her head to the ceiling, her dad's screams nothing but a buzz to her ears before her head fell forward and she lost consciousness.

The last thing she remembered was screaming before she completely blacked out.

* * *

Miki covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face as she gazed at the injured tealette. "T-There's so much blood!" She whimpered quietly, looking around to make sure nothing would pop up and jump them. Her red eyes then stared coldly at the burning figure on the middle of the hall they were in. Fear was coursing through her veins, but she did her best masking it so she can help her friends out.

"You take care of Miku. C'mon Meiko, let's set this guy on fire!"

Her voice steeled, showing the determination she was feeling now as she watched the dark being wither on the floor.

The brunette nodded, taking out some oil before pouring it on Mikuo's body. She then took a torch from the wall, the last remaining one and pulled Miki out of the way as she threw the stick at the being that was just getting up.

_**"Argh! Gah!"**_

Luka gingerly supported the teal headed Diva's head as Haku picked her up. "Let's go, there should be another safe house around here."

The group of five were lucky when they found the Safe Room door after 15 minutes, and quickly moved to try and stop the bleeding from the younger's wounds. "It's no good! We're gonna lose her!" Meiko called out, cursing under her breath as she watched Miku pale.

Haku scrambled around, tears in her eyes as she dapped Laudanum on an old shirt before placing it gently on the bleeding teen. Hissing at the burn, Miku was jerked awake as she gasped. Pain was still filtering through her being but she was more worried about her flower.

Bringing a hand up, she tugged at the teal flower in her hair before weakly bringing it in front of her eyes. Cursing lightly, the tealette chuckled when she saw one petal barely holding onto the stem. "W-W... Wa-Water..." She hissed out, blowing a puff of air away from the rose as she didn't want the last petal to fall and for her to die.

Miki quickly complied, brining a bottle full of water over and watched at the other woman sip at it lightly before dropping the rose in. "What are you..." Her words died on her lips, the most beautiful sight getting all the women to stop and stare.

The teal flower gently stood back up, proudly displaying it's growing petals once move as the youngest's blood stained the thorns. A light eerily glow surrounded the plant, softly pulsing before dying down. There, in it's place, was a beautiful blossoming teal flower with a red tint to it's leaves. "Heh, must be the blood..." Miku grumbled, getting the attention to her as she sat up.

The four pairs of eyes watched as the other woman winced, raising her hand to rub at her eyes as she stretched. "Ya' know, that rose saved Meiko's life." She spoke, bringing them all back into the focus.

"What...? How are you ok now? You were just dying on the bed!" Haku stuttered.

Miku sighed, "Seems like the rose represents my life span. I have a feeling you might all gain your own roses soon, maybe in the same order I find you as." She rubbed her head, moving to lay down on the bloodied bed once more. She shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the red liquid touching her. "That rose... WHen I pricked my finger I saw what happened, I saw the Meiko would have died somehow if she was about to slam something with a hammer. It was the exact scene that happened when Mei-chan was trying to get me off that dick's weapon." She sneered, sneezing afterwards.

"Bless you." The others chorused, the tealette nodded in thanks.

"Mind telling me why your dad trued to kill you then?" The brown haired woman questioned, eyebrow raised. Miku's lips pursed, it semed they believed her with the flower thing... But what would they think of her once she reveals the truth?

Seeming to understand her hesitance, Luka bounded forward to sit next to the younger, away from the blood of course. The pinkette gently grasped the other's hand, a small comforting smile taking it's place on her lips. "It's alright, Miku. Tell us."

Breathing in deeply, the younger Diva sighed once more before nodding. Accepting the fate that has been given to her, she began her story. Well, a brief summary, she didn't want the others to know about the gruesome details. She shuddered at the thought. "It all happened before I moved in to the Vocaloid Manor. Dad was stressing about me leaving him alone and everything, saying I needed him to survive and all that..." Her teal eyes glazed over.

"I told him I can be my own independent person, and he said that as payment for helping raise me he gets to have eighty percent of my pay. I told him no. I donate most of my earnings to the orphanage near by, and I saved the money I had left as a back up. I got bored one day, and I heard a couple other kids talking about how... how drugs and alcohol were the 'in' now. About how it gives you pleasure."

Miku sighed, "I thought I'd try it." At the groups disbelieving glances she revealed her wrist, which was covered in barely noticeable scars. "I was stupid... Fucked up, you know? I grew up on the streets, my dad tried to support us but after he got fired he just... gave up. He beat me if I didn't make dinner for us. One day though, when he was screaming at me before taking his belt off to whip me, I snapped."

"My breaking point came, I couldn't deal with it anymore... so I killed him."

She choked on her own spit, holding in her coughing fir as she waited for the others to respond. Her eyes were clenched closed; her gut wrenching for what might happen.

"Heh, idiot girl..." Meiko sighed out, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I sure as hell don't hate you; heck! I kinda understand why. The world doesn't need child abusers or rapist; but what you did wasn't the right thing..."

The brunette sat next to the younger Diva, bringing her into a one-armed hug. "You should have told an adult you trusted; not take things into your own hands. Sure, I'm a little scared; but it's not like you'll ever hurt us on purpose." Haku sighed as well, moving to stand in front of the red and teal pair. "Y-Yeah... What M-Mei-chan said..." She trailed off, looking at Miki and Luka.

Miki smiled brightly, nodding her head. "This is Miku-chan! Everyone makes mistakes, and you are our friend so theres nothing to fear~!" Luka had her head lowered before she kneeled in front of her young crush. "Did he do anything else to you...? Touch you? Starve you...?" There was sadness in her blue eyes that burned along with her hatred for the man they've just eliminated.

Miku chocked on a sob; "H-He tried..." Was all she managed to get out before getting embraced by the pinkette. "Then it's a good thing that whatever we killed was never human; I would have been heartbroken." She mumbled into teal locks, nuzzling into the other.

"Aww~! Group-Motha-Fucking-Hug time!" Meiko cheered, bringing the other occupants within the embrace as they laughed.

We'll get through this, Miku thought as she tightened her hold. I won't lose; I'll protect everyone!

* * *

**Notice**: I know, I know... I said that this story would be compromised of 5,000+ words per chapter... But this is all I've got for this chapter. :/ I've hoped you enjoyed this though, and leave a review if you did! :D

Thanks for reading!

-**Maroon Cross**

Ps) I'm way too into drama. xD


End file.
